Secrets
by shanejayell
Summary: At the end of the Festival, a secret is recealed. Mystery Hime fic! Shoujoai!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Hime or Mai Otome, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This story also has spoilers for the end of Mai Hime.

Mai Hime: Secrets

The train pulled away as they watched Mai standing there all alone, and both young women felt their hearts go out to her as they moved off. "We should tell her," Aoi said softly as the station disappeared behind them.

"We can't," Chie said with a sigh, "you know that." The other woman pushed up her glasses up her nose as the black haired girl said to Aoi seriously, "We'll need to get off at the next station."

Aoi nodded sadly. "Do you think she'll be all right?" she asked as they sat down for a short while, careful to brush her long brown hair out of the way.

"I don't know," Chie dropped her voice to keep others on the train from hearing, "she's facing the Obsidian Lord with only Natsuki, Miyu and Shizuru to help, after all." A sigh, "I'm just hoping that Shizuru will see reason."

"And if she won't?" Aoi asked as they train slowed to a stop, pulling into the last station in the Fuka area.

"Then Mai faces down Mikoto and Reito alone," Chie shrugged. She got up, offering Aoi her hand, "Let's go."

"Right," Aoi agreed as she let herself be pulled up as they hurried off the train, the conductor giving them a questioning look as they got off after only one stop. "Sorry," Aoi smiled at the woman with a helpless shrug, "bathroom emergency."

"Great excuse," Chie chuckled as they walked to the nearby station building. The two women booked into a low priced hotel in the city, sharing a room to save money. Or at least, that's what they told the lady at the reception desk.

The next morning Aoi yawned as they headed out, "What now?"

"Let's see," Chie said as she flipped her cellphone open, her expression intense as she dialed quickly. "Nina?" she asked as the phone was picked up. After confirmation she nodded, "Any sign of them?"

"What's she saying?" Aoi nearly bounced impatiently.

"All right," Chie said to Nina, "keep an eye out, and whatever you do stay out of sight." Addressing Aoi as she dialed a new number Chie said, "No sign yet."

"Are you sure they're coming?" Aoi asked quietly.

"We know they talked to Reito," Chie said as she waited for an answer, "and Mashiro was certain that they'd act too." The phone was answered, "Ah, Erstin! Is there anyone coming from your side?"

Aoi shook her head in admiration as Chie talked, once again a bit astonished at Chie's network of contacts in and around Fuka Academy. If she wanted to know something Chie could find it out, usually within only a few minutes. Of course, that was one of the reasons Mashiro had hired Chie, after all.

"Nothing yet," Chie said as she put her phone away in her long overcoat, "but I've told them to call me, first sign of trouble."

"I hate waiting," Aoi shook her head as they walked over to one of the shops, the street and much of Fuka empty of life.

"I do too," Chie reached out to take Aoi's hand as she smiled warmly, "but at least I'm in good company."

Aoi blushed faintly as they stood there on the nearly deserted street. "I'm so glad I got to know you," she smiled slightly as she looked shyly at Chie, "even before we were hired by Mashiro."

"Don't take that tone," Chie chided gently, "this isn't the end."

"If the Obsidian Lord wins it is," Aoi sighed, stepping a little closer to Chie and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't," Chie said simply.

"Mashiro said we can't join that fight," Aoi reminded her as she felt Chie's arms gently wrap around her.

Chie shrugged casually, "It won't be the first time I've broken a rule for you, love."

Aoi chuckled softly, "That's what I like about you."

"I..." Chie started to say when her phone chirped.

"Go ahead," Aoi drew back.

Chie flipped her phone out, her expression serious once more, "Yes?" Her eyes narrowed as she listened, "Okay, thanks Nina. Stay out of sight and call me if they change direction." She hung up, turning to Aoi, "Troops and transports in Fuka."

"Let's go," Aoi agreed as both young women hurried off. Hurrying beside Chie she asked, "Where do we need to meet them?"

"If they continue on we can stop them before they reach the edge of the school," Chie said as they ran, "out by the restaurant Mai works at."

"Hope it doesn't take too much damage," Aoi said as they hurried around a corner, "the sundaes were delish."

Bot running down the street Chie grinned, "I'll get you one when this is over."

"I'll hold you to that," Aoi said as they jogged up to the brightly painted restaurant, the sounds of nearing engines off in the distance.

Both stood there catching their breaths, standing close for wordless comfort as they waited for their uninvited guests to come. The armed force that came up the road towards them was a large one, but also small compared to the last time Searrs had come to Fuka.

"Just twenty troops, a few tanks and jeeps?" Chie blinked, "It's almost insulting."

"All the Hime are busy remember?" Aoi noted cheerfully, "They probably think this is going to be enough."

"Ladies," the thin man with glasses smiled, "my name is Mr. Smith."

"Smith?" Chie echoed disbelievingly.

"Let it go," Aoi advised with a chuckle.

"Since you had the misfortune of seeing us arrive I'll have to ask you to come with us," Smith said apologeticly, "once we're finished out business we'll let you go." He snapped his fingers, "Gentlemen?"

Several soldiers carrying rifles hurried up, a taller brown haired man leading them. "Sorry about this," he said as they surrounded them.

"But," Aoi looked her cutest, "what if we don't want to go with you?"

"That's not really an option," Smith smiled with all the charm of a snake.

"Come on," a guard grabbed at Aoi's arm.

"No!" Chie gestured, her hands open as light flared into existence, coming together in two shining shapes that resolved into matching daggers.

"HIME?!" Smith blurted out in shock.

"Shit," the guards scrambled backwards, raising their guns.

With surprising grace Aoi gestured upwards as light flared within her hand, resolving in a second into a gleaming rapier. "Now," she said calmly, "who is taking us where?"

"This doesn't make sense," Smith ducked behind a jeep as he yelled, "there's only supposed to be twelve of you!"

"Haven't you ever heard of keeping a ace in the hole?" Chie asked as she moved like a blur, disarming three soldiers.

Smith turned to his forces and yelled, "Move the tanks up! If we can get by we can STILL influence the end of the Festival!"

"Still chasing that dream?" Aoi asked as she swiftly darted in and out between troops, the blade of her sword gleaming as she dropped them easily.

"We will create the Golden Millenium," Smith declared at the tanks rolled up.

"Ready?"Chie asked Aoi with a cocky grin.

"Always," Aoi smiled back and both charged.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The cellphone was ringing once more, the noise cutting into the silence. Aoi reluctantly pulled back from kissing Chie as she said, "You'd better answer that."

"Such bad timing," Chie sighed, bot stanfing in the shadow of a toppled tank. She flipped it open, "Yes?" Hearing the voice she sighed in relief, "Mashiro?"

"She's all right?" Aoi leaned in close to hear what she had to say.

"Thank you both," Mashiro said, her voice gentle, "it seems our faith in Mai was justified. She had helped defeat the Obsidian Lord, Miyu freed me and the other Hime have destroyed the red star."

"I'm glad you made it out okay, ma'am," Chie smiled.

"Were any of the Hime...?" Aoi asked hesitantly.

"We had a close call with Mikoto," Mashiro revealed cheerfully, "but she really just fainted from hunger."

Aoi laughed softly, "Poor Mikoto."

"So," Chie asked Mashiro with a false sort of casualness, "now that everything's over, are we still employed?"

"Chie!" Aoi scolded.

"Oh," Mashiro chuckled, "I think I can still find something for you to do. Thank you both again for your help."

"You're welcome," Chie smiled as they hung up.

"You wanna head back to the dorm?" Aoi asked as they walked away.

"Nah, we need to stay out of town for a few days," Chie noted, "or Mai will wonder what's going on."

"Do you think we'll ever tell the other hime about us?" Aoi asked as they sauntered by a still burning jeep.

"Who knows?" Chie shrugged eloquently. She smiled, "I do have an idea on how we can pass a few days until we return, tho."

"Oh?" Aoi blinked. Chie leaned over to whisper in Aoi's ear and her eyes widened, "A love hotel?!"

End

Notes: Yes, I'm making Chie and Aoi the "Sailor Uranus and Neptune" of Mai Hime. Heh. If anyone has any suggestions on their Childe's let me know.


End file.
